love Is Magic
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: "Ka..karena, Na..Naruto..-Kun ti..tidak me..men…cintaiku. A..aku ta..hu i..itu, Na..Naruto-kun me…nyukai orang la…in". Pencarian jati diri Naruto akan cinta dimulai dari sebuah buku berwarna Pink "Love Is Magic". Shounen AI!SASUNARUSASU!


**LOVE IS MAGIC**

Hana Yuki Namikaze

Disclaimer:

Naruto selamanya akan terdaftar sebagai milik masashi kishimoto

GENRE:

ROMANCE

PAIRING:

SASUNARU

RATING:

K+

_**WARNING!...**_

(dengan melihat pairnya dapat dipastikan, **INI SHOUNEN AI! **So, don't like? DON'T READ.)

_**Penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal,miss typo.**_

**Ket: **

"…" **berbicara**

'…' **berpikir**

"_Hana" flashback._

Enjoy…. 

Uzumaki Naruto, siswa Senior High School Karazuwa tingkat 2 ini terus membaca bait-bait huruf yang tercetak di buku berwarna pink yang sedang dipegangnya. Duduk santai dibawah pohon merasakan hembusan angin sore yang melewati tiap sudut tubuhnya yang terbalut coat putih panjang menutupi baju seragam yang ia gunakan. Mata birunya yang serius menatap buku berjudul LOVE IS MAGIC mencoba mencerna setiap kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak disana.

Sudah beberapa jam ia disana, duduk diam. Mengulang tiap kalimat yang ia baca mencoba memahaminya, namun nihil, tidak ada yang dapat ia pahami tentang cinta itu.

"Haaaaah" pemuda pirang ini sudah putus asa. Buku ini tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Aaah, bukan buku ini saja, tapi segala buku yang ada di dunia. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa belajar sesuatu dari barisan kalimat-kalimat kecuali itu dipraktekkan langsung.

"Cinta itu apa? Kenapa bisa ada cinta? Dan apa aku sedang jatuh cinta?" Ucap Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

Naruto memandang hamparan padang rumput dihadapannya, menghilangkan segala stress yang menumpuk.

"_Na…Naruto-Kun, a…aku sung…guh tidak bisa." _

"_Kenapa tidak bisa Hinata-Chan,Kamu tidak mau menjadi pasanganku nanti?  
_

"_Bu..bukan be..gitu,umm... mung..kin...__Ka..karena, Na..Naruto..-Kun ti..tidak me..men…cintaiku. A..aku ta..hu i..itu, Na..Naruto-kun me…nyukai orang la…in"_

Naruto teringat lagi apa penyebab utamanya kesini. Karena gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Yaah, kalimat terakhir dari penolakkan gadis itu ketika Naruto memintanya menjadi pasangannya di acara natal sekolah nanti. Yah, walaupun ia harus akui bahwa ia memang tidak menyukai gadis itu –ralat- ia cukup menyukainya,mungkin. Dan sekarang apa hubungannya antara acara natal dan cinta?. Gadis memang tidak bisa dimengerti.

'Aku menyukai orang lain? Huuuuh, tahu itu cinta saja,tidak. Apalagi jatuh cinta' Memangnya ke acara natal diperlukan cinta!'Batinnya.

Naruto sendiripun bingung, mengapa ia menjadi sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata itu.

"_Na…Naruto-Kun me…nyukai orang la…in" _

Lagi-lagi ucapan Hinata terngiang kembali. Ia tahu ucapan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan untuk menolaknya,Hinata bukan orang macam itu. Dan dari nada suara Hinata yang terkesan malu-malu, ada suatu kepastian akan ucapan itu.

'Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu! Siapa yang aku cintai. Tanya Hinata pun percuma.' Rasanya sekarang pikiran dan hati pun saling berbicara sendiri. Ia harus tahu!

"_Na…Naruto-kun, pa…pasti ta..hu siapa orang a..ku maksud" _

Itu percakapan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu hari ini, sebelum ia dipanggil oleh Neji untuk pulang.

"Haaaah" Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu sampai besok buat menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata, jika ditelepon rasanya ada yang kurang, datangi rumahnya sama saja cari mati sama keluarga Hyugaa jika datang menemui tuan putri tersayang mereka. Hanya cara pertama yang bisa,walaupun rasanya ia akan susah tidur memikirkan ini. 

Trrrtttrrttt….

Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengambil Hpnya.

One messeage

_From : Sasu-Teme-_

_ Woi! Dobe, dimana kamu? Kenapa belum pulang! Ibumu mencarimu! BAKA DOBE!_

'Hehehehe, ia mencemaskanku.' Naruto tersenyum kecil membaca SMS dari teman masa kecilnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cepat ia segera menjawab SMS itu.

_To : Sasu-Teme-_

_ Ibuku atau kamu, teme yang mencariku? Hehehe (pissss). Aku ada di gunung. Sedang bertapa, mencari cara mengubah diriku menjadi Kyuubi. BAKA TEME!. _

Entah mengapa, setiap moodnya sedang buruk, hanya dengan bicara dengan Sasuke-walaupun lewat sms- mampu membuat moodnya kembali bagus.

**Cinta itu seperti sihir mampu membuatmu lupa akan duniamu. Kegelisahan,kegusaran,kesedihan hilang tanpa bekas ketika kamu bersamanya.**

TING!

Naruto langsung mengambil buku yang tadi hendak ia buang karena merasa buku itu tidak berguna. Dengan cepat ia menacari dimana ia membaca kalimat tadi. Setelah menemukannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam otaknya yang mendapat pencerahan. Setelah itu ia membaca lagi bait selanjutnya.

**Cinta itu seperti sihir mampu membuatmu lupa akan duniamu.**

**Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya dirinya, tidak peduli akan yang lain. Hanya dia dan untuk dia.  
**

Naruto terdiam. Ia teringat kejadian ketika ia masih di taman kanak-kanak. Dimana ia dengan teman sekelas-termasuk Sasuke yang terpaksa ikut akibat ajakan super wajib Naruto- bermain petak umpet. Saat itu entah mengapa setiap Naruto menjadi penjaganya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah orang yang paling pertama ia harus temukan harus,kudu,mesti dan wajib Sasuke. ia tidak peduli walaupun ia telah melihat temannya yang lain, yang penting ia harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Kini pun tetap begitu. Dimana pun hanya ada pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya mereka berdua. Entah itu sejak kapan. Yang penting, mereka adalah rival, hanya mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa ingatan itu menghampirinya ketika membaca bait tadi.

* * *

**Cinta itu seperti sihir mampu membuatmu lupa akan duniamu.**

**Membuatmu lupa akan siapa dirimu,melepaskan segala topeng kepalsuanmu.  
**

Hanya di depan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum. Hanya di depan Sasuke, Naruto menangis. Hanya pada Sasuke, Naruto dapat merasa bebas.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia mampu memahami isi buku ini dengan mengingat Sasuke!.

'Tenang...tenang..Naruto. Tenangkan dirimu'

Naruto mengecek kembali HPnya melihat apakah, Sasuke membalas smsnya atau tidak. Nihil. Tidak ada sms masuk.

'Haaah, ia tidak membalasnya' Pikir Naruto kecewa.

Kecewa? Kenapa ia kecewa?. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Meminta dijawab!.

**Cinta itu sihir yang mampu membuatmu merasakan hampa.**

**Membuatmu merasakan terdapat sebuah lubang yang sangat dalam ketika ia tidak ada.  
**

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap bait tersebut. Dalam hatinya kini, sebuah jawaban semu telah menanti untuk mencuat muncul. Untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan,pertanyaan Hinata maupun dirinya sendiri.

Deg!

Entah mengapa jantung Naruto berdetak keras. Anginpun berhembus aneh. Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

"Sasuke sedang kemari" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

"EH!" Pekik Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu.

**Cinta itu sihir, yang mampu membuatmu merasakan keberadaannya.**

**Membuatmu seakan-akan deru nafasnya,langkah kakinya dapat tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaranmu.**

Naruto tersenyum lebar membaca itu. Jawaban tercetak jelas. Dan hal ini tidak usah diragukan lagi!.

"Hinata-Chan! Aku mengerti sekarang hehehehehe" Serunya keras.

"Apa yang kamu mengerti Dobe?" Tiba-tiba Sesosok pemuda yang seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Tanpa menoleh pun Naruto Tahu itu Sasuke. Seseorang yang ia tahu akan datang.

"Teme" panggilnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Naruto memunguti buku-buku yang berserakkan dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Nanti saat malam Natal disekolah, kita berangkat bersama yah?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Onyx tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke mengeryit. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kamu di tolak Hinata?" Ujarnya mengejek.

"Tidak!" Balas Naruto cepat, "Dia tidak menolakku! Dia hanya merasa bahwa aku harus pergi dengan orang yang tepat"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya,walaupun itu tidak tampak diwajah datarnya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil,nyaris tidak kelihatan tercetak manis di wajah putihnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani seorang yang sudah ditolak nanti" Ucap Sasuke, sebelum menarik tangan Naruto dalam genggamannya, mengajaknya kembali pulang.

"Aku bukan ditolak teme!" Protes Naruto, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sasuke, memperdalam jari-jemari mereka untuk bertemu. "Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama orang aku sukai!". Ucapan polos Naruto tersebut bukan Cuma sebuah sangkalan buat ucapan Sasuke namun dapat berupa pernyataan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya,"Terserahlah. Akukan sudah menerima tawaranmu, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke.

Mereke berdua mengerti arti ucapan tersebut. Mereke hanya mampu tersenyum saat memikirkan bahwa perubahan status mereka telah dimulai. 

**Cinta itu sihir! Sihir yang tidak dapat kamu percaya sebelum kamu merasakannya. Cinta itu Sihir yang tidak dapat kamu mengerti sebelum kamu menemukannya.  
**

End!

Wkwkwkwwkwkwkwk… *stress sendiri setelah menyelesaikannya*

Gak nyangka bisa buat fic baru! Tiba-tiba nongol begitu saja nih ide.

NaruSasu?

SasuNaru?

Kagak tw aaah! *dilempar*

Oh yeeh, Hana mau ngucapin "HEPPPIII B'DAAAY buat my lovely honey bunny UZUMAKI NARUTO!" (walaupun telat).

Cerita 'My lovely Papa' akan segera update! … Siapa yang Tanya? Entahlah…. Dari pada pusing…..

Ripiiiu?


End file.
